runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay Tips
This section is for advanced user functions and advice pertaining to achieving a little edge against time and wasted energy. Advice should be organized by relevant category as specified below. General Tips *When purchasing a new area for your home, it can be frustrating to commit to a style without a preview of it first. To preview a new home area's style, remember to save in your journal before modifying your kitchen space so you can reload if you want to see the styles without committing to the style. To reload, simply access the wii menu and reset the software after saving. *Be careful not to let your Runey population get too low or unbalanced. The more dead areas you have, the worse your crops will do. It is far better to keep an eye on your Runeys from the very beginning than to try and fix it when you're already in your second year. Each area needs at least 5 of each Runey to be considered alive, but for the area to maintain itself and not die out you need at least 12 - 15 of each type. *When starting a new day, always think about the order of how you will use your time. If you will be tilling or watering your farm, bring out the respective tool before leaving your house. When you wish to change your tool to begin a new task, open your inventory then switch to the tool you shall be working with. This saves time by showing only one animation instead of two. (Ex: Bringing out your Watering Can outside your house will have you spending more time rather than bringing it out indoors where time is at a standstill.) *Getting a monster you can ride will cut down your time travelling between areas dramatically. (Most people prefer the Silver Wolf on Whale Island). A monster can also help you travel up a ramp which you wouldn't be able to on foot. *Getting a level up will replenish your HP and RP. So go get a level up when you're low on RP and the bath isn't yet opened or already used once for the day. Ideally you can time it so that you level up right before the next action makes you faint, but that's a bit risky. * Avoid a Storm/Typhoon/Blizzard day by wishing for a Sunny week from Candy. (If you're not sure if a storm will happen, save the game in the evening and go to sleep. If the storm hits, reset and go talk to Candy. Do this before it is too late to speak with her) If you were up to late and can't talk to Candy, just work yourself to death and wake up in the infirmary the next morning at 10am. That is better than missing out on an entire day! Farming Tips *It is possible to get all the farming tools when you start the game on Spring 2. Melody will give you the Cheap Hammer when you meet her on Whale Island. Give Stella 2 items (either colored grass or bamboo shoots) and she will give you Cheap Axe. Similarly, give Erik 2 items and he will give you Cheap Sickle. Plant as many 3x3 plots of turnips on Spring 2 and 3 as possible so you can afford basic facilities during the weekend sales. *Improve your farming tools as soon as you can obtain a forge to conserve RP. The higher the level of the tool, the fewer RPs you'll require to use it. Upgrading to a better Can, Hoe or Sickle (like, for example, from the Cheap Can to the Tin Can) will let you cover more ground with your action. Note that upgrading your Axe and Hammer will not help you conserve RPs, but it improves your ability to clear obstacles. *Get monsters to do chores in your farm as soon as possible. Harvesters (like ants) can pick up 45 ripe crop items (5 3x3 squares) even at 1FP. There are also lumber cutting monsters, rock breaking monsters and grass picking monsters which are all very useful in saving your time and RP cost clearing the field. Try to plant your crops on the right of the field and fodder on the left, since monsters work from right to left. *On the last day of a season, you can get a head-start on the next season by planting the next season's seeds and watering them. For example, on Spring 30, sow your field with Summer crops and water them. On Summer 1 your crops will already have sprouted. *Make it a goal to bring 2 areas to prosperity (35 water/35 rock/35 tree/43 grass) and turn 1 area into a "grass factory" (60 water/10 rock/0 tree/10 grass) as soon as you get the Harvester from Candy. Areas in prosperity will generate water/rock/tree runeys and grass factory will produce grass runeys. Homestead can reach prosperity on its own if you have a lot of mature crops (recommended: plant 12-15 plots of fodder, water until mature and leave them unharvested so they can generate runeys everyday). *Strawberries are extremely easy to grow and a liked gifts for many villagers. Not to mention that they grow back every 2 days! They grow back every day if you get 1-2 areas into prosperity. Turnips do not benefit from prosperity bonus. Potatoes grow in the same time as turnips with 1-2 areas in prosperity. Cabbages grow in the same time as turnips with 8 areas in prosperity and can become highly profitable. Having a seed maker will cut down seed costs. *Requesting a Rainy Week miracle from Candy will cut down on the amount of time you need to spend watering, which can be extremely valuable if you haven't been able to upgrade your can yet. Be careful not to always have rain, since certain key events only occur on sunny days... i.e. meeting Uzuki or seeing the flower that Mist is growing (which is a prerequisite for Gelwein opening the gate on Whale Island for you). Rain will also make collecting runeys more difficult. Combat Tips • Charged attacks cause similar damage to 2 regular attacks but consume less RP. • Choose a weapon that is well suited to the enemy you are fighting. Fast monsters can be hard to hit with the axe or hammer. • Farming tools can be decent weapons. The Iron Sickle and its upgraded versions can be pretty powerful with a charged attack. The sickle and fishing pole are arguably two of the best weapons in the game! • Yellow damage is a sign that you are inflicting elemental damage. Crafting Tips Your crafting level relates to your ability to craft food, tools, medicine, and armor. The difficulty to craft an item depends on your crafting level relative to the level of the recipe. You are able to attempt to craft any item up to 20 levels above your current level, but only if you have the recipe. If you got the recipe online and do not have it on your game, then you need to be at least the level of the online recipe. As the level of the recipe approaches your level the area of success (blue area) widens, as does the excellence area (green area). The amount of experience gained from a crafting attempt depends on the relative level of the item you are crafting and your current level. When crafting an item the level of the item will be equal to the lowest level component used. It is possible to improve this by one level by achieving an excellent during the crafting process. If you fail a crafting attempt for armor, tools/weapons, or medicine you will get the ingredients back but still lose the energy it costs for the attempt. If a failure occurs while cooking the ingredients will be lost and you will obtain the food flop as well as pay the RP cost for the attempt. Note that failures still give you exp (even if minimal), so for example if you have an almost full bar exp of crafting, you can get a failure and level up crafting skill without wasting materials on an item you don't need. • An easy way to level up cooking is to make jams and sashimi • To level up crafting, buy wools from Erik and make handknit hats and later handknit scarves • To level up forging, keep upgrading farm tools with scrap irons. You can do this infinitely. • To level up pharmacy skill, make energy drinks. Ranching Tips Besides the monsters that work for you (Harvesting, Watering, etc) and the monsters that you can ride, there are several monsters that provide items to you. Of these the Big Muck is the most valuable since it provides items that are not easy to find (such as gems). Dating Tips For a more in depth look at dating and marriage, see Marriage, particularly the strategies in Early Marriages Give the girl of your choice her most favorite item for a greater affection boost. (Ie. Selphy = sandwich, etc.) See Characters for more information on what to give. Cooking Tips For a more in depth look at cooking and recipes, see Cooking *The first few levels of skill can also be gained by turning weeds into flop dishes; which is worth triple the shipping price of weeds. *Get an oven as soon as possible and utilize Bamboo shoots in order to create the En Papillote, which restores RP and inflicts negative statuses on enemies. *Rice, Cucumber, and Turnip can be obtained for free on B1F of the Green Ruins and on Whale Island Fin from a chest as long as you have the ability to break the stones blocking access to that area. See cooking for a chart of easy cooking skill recipes. *Flour can be obtained from a chest on Whale Island Fin and on B2F of the Green Ruins. *Eggs can be obtained either from clucky (located on B3F) or on B4F in the Green Ruins from one of the crates. *Cooking Oil can be found on B1F of the Lava Ruins from a chest. Curry powder from jars. *Utilize the fruit from the trees found on mountain road and at Lake Poli for low cost cooking. These are also useful to earn easy gold. The recipes that use these items create RP restorative items which are useful whether dungeon delving, farming, or crafting. *You can level both fishing skill and cooking by fishing and then using the fish in recipes. Also, cooking the fish increases their value in gold by almost double which is a huge help for making profit when you are waiting for your crops to grow. The bottom floor of a dungeon (right before the boss room) is where you can get the most expensive fish. *Once you can make Salad (requires at least lv23 cooking if you have the recipe, lv43 if not), it is a good recovery food for dungeons, has decent food effects and relatively easy to obtain ingredients. Category:Guides